1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reel storage devices and more particularly pertains to an audio and video cable storage organizer for storing excess audio and video cable within a housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of reel storage devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing cable are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, a junction bus for cable connections is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,495 which is particularly suited for cable conduits. The junction box is designed as an equipment box for cable conduits and has a bottom, and at least one lateral wall in which is provided a slot for insertion of a cable.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,608 which illustrates a connection device for a coaxial cable and a corresponding connection module. The connection device comprises a link tube having one formed end dimensioned to receive and hold one end of a coaxial cable whose covering is stripped so as to allow electrical contact to be made between the peripheral conductor of the cable, and a fixed link conducting part provided with a connection head for receiving and holding the stripped central conductor of the cable. The connection module comprises a link tube having both ends provided with respective connection devices to couple two of such cables together.
Other known prior art interconnection devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,570; U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,512; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,759.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an organizer for storing excess audio and video cable which includes a housing within which a plurality of reels are rotatably mounted, with each of the reels being operable to store thereon a length of cable that may be extended therefrom through a slot in the housing and connected to an electrical device. Furthermore, none of the known prior art reel storage devices teach or suggest a storage organizer of the aforementioned structure which further includes a switching arrangement that allows operation of selected devices in the absence of other devices, an auxiliary input for connecting video games to the television, and audio cable storage reels for storing interconnected audio cable.
In these respects, the audio and video cable storage organizer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing excess audio and video cable within a housing upon a plurality of reels.